Cats
by merudy
Summary: Mikan wants a cat.


**Cats**

"Natsume?" A certain brunette, who was getting bored in class, said.

"What?" Her seatmate, a certain raven-haired lad with a to-die for face, replied.

"I want a cat."

"Then go buy yourself one."

The girl turned to glare at her seatmate, Natsume Hyuuga, who was looking back at her with a simple, nonchalant smirk that could send any normal girl into some kind of blush that makes the whole face blotty and red. Not Mikan Sakura though.

"Can't you buy me one, _please?_"

"'Course not. Why'd I do that?"

"Because you're my partner!"

"Yes, partner." Natsume rolled his eyes. "And as far as I know, I am you're _homeroom _partner, not you're financial provider."

"B-but—"

"Sakura Mikan! What do you think you're doing?"

Mikan sweatdropped, almost crying. She forgot that it was Math time, and that Jinno is just in a crabbier mood today. Oh, no no no.

"Detention later at 4, Sakura."

"Eep."

* * *

><p>Mikan sighed for like the millionth time today. She had to clean the whole corridor and can't stop until she finishes <em>everything. <em>And help isn't allowed. her alice wasn't any use to this kind of chore at all. She sighed again. Why did a cat enter her mind in _Math _class?

No, wait. This is wrong. She shouldn't blame the cat.

She should blame Natsume!

But, wait.

Natsume is also a cat. And she loves cats. Buts she doesn't like Natsume.

Or does she?

Mikan sighed again.

It must be her tired brain.

* * *

><p>The brunette dragged herself to the dining hall. It was halfway past eight, and a janitor was kind enough to her to help, not even scared of the <em>no helping Mikan Sakura <em>rule. Because after all, an old man like he can't let a little girl work until midnight, right?

Mikan sighed once more. He was a good gentleman. Maybe he could find her a cat. She could ask him when they meet again, maybe.

Actually, she'd love to buy herself a cat from her own money. But Hotaru, oh her best friend, that Hotaru Imai, the Piggy Bank and Ice Queen of the Alice Academy, had just bankrupted her a few weeks ago from a debt Mikan 'forgot to pay' and so the 'interest got higher' and nobody can 'blame her for that'. And Mikan's allowance wasn't helping either. When she visited Central Town days ago, she found out that a cat is equal to two years worth of her allowance. She was sad, but can't help it.

Oh poor, poor Mikan.

* * *

><p>She began to leave the dining hall like a piece of paper dipped in water — almost breaking down but MUST. HOLD. ON.<p>

She was so slow in walking because of being too tired, and when she reached the kitchen, nothing but leftover food for pigs were left.

And she can't eat that. She was desperate and she wanted to, but the kitchen staff won't allow it — it's not healthy anymore.

She started to drag herself back to her room.

And when she finally did, she met a big surprise.

Her room was full of CATS.

Her old pillows were under her bed, now replaced by cat pillows of different sizes.

The old oil lamp was now a battery-powered lamp in a shape of a cat's face.

Her old computer in the room was now in Hello Kitty cases.

What used to be her old, rotten carpets were now pink cat-shaped rugs.

Even the television was shaped like a cat.

Everything was — well, had cats. Not everything though. There was food on her table, but she was certain they weren't chopped kitties.

But the best surprise she met was the sleek, black cat on a cage by her bedside table, looking at her with beautiful red eyes. A real cat. The cat that entered her mind in Math class.

Suddenly, she wasn't so upset about that detention anymore.

* * *

><p>Another certain cat by a tree branch beside her room had an actual handsome grin in his face.<p>

He grabbed a mobile from his pocket and dialed his bestfriend's number.

"Ruka, thanks for the black cat."

The boy on the other line chuckled. "_No problem, Natsume. She like it, didn't she? I had to search the whole forest."_

"Of course she did. It was a _black cat_, after all."

Ruka laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Hated it? Bored?<strong>

**Tell me, please?**

**Okay, so it's been 4 months (?) since I've updated anything or posted something, but here I am again. To be honest, my plan was another V-day fic but this popped in so I had to write it, no matter how small :) I hope you liked it. Constructive critisisms are okay. Thank you :)**

**By the way, it's possible that I'll make this a collection of one-shot so... stay tuned :)**

**Please, review! :D**

**Crimson Flares**


End file.
